


Claire, Then and Now

by Echidnux



Category: Questionable Content (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echidnux/pseuds/Echidnux
Summary: Being a trans woman is hard in this day and age, but being a virgin trans woman? It can really make you feel like you're missing out on something big in womanhood. But Claire has met Marten, and she's ready to take a chance with him that will change her into a more confident girl.





	Claire, Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not intended to be pornographic. Although it does depict sexual acts, it is less about the actions of the characters and more about how they react to them. It is DEFINITELY not intended to fetishize trans women, and has been written to minimize any content that might lend itself to trans woman fetishization. Please read this with the mindset of a reader interested in exploring Claire's character progression during the famous "You and Me" comic and its related pages.

Claire could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she approached Marten’s apartment. She’d only recently kissed the boy for the first time (and incidentally her first kiss as well), and now she was going to his apartment with intentions that were… less than admirable. But she really liked him, and she felt like he needed her right now, so she resolved to do this thing.

Well, it wasn’t only out of pity for her boyfriend. She also had selfish motives for her intended actions. Honestly, she hadn’t experienced a lot in life between classes and her transition to womanhood. The time had never felt right for a lot of memories she’d wanted to make, but couldn’t while she had the body of a boy. But now she had someone who she believed was willing to accept her, and she wanted to take a chance with him.

Tonight, she was going to have sex with Marten Reed.

Just thinking about it made her dizzy as she knocked on his apartment door, but she tried not to think too much about it. Sex was about passion and instinct, right? All the dirty love scenes she’d read had implied as much. All she had to do was act on instinct and she’d be fine.

But what were her instincts, anyway? Was she going to kiss Marten passionately and pull him into his room? Or was she going to politely ask if they could have sex first? What the hell were you supposed to do in these situations!? Nothing had prepared her for this! Realizing that she was hyperventilating, she took deep breaths as she heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

Claire resolved to just follow Marten’s lead as he opened the door, but as she stood there, being submissive just didn’t feel right. She felt a hunger in her body, one that had been ignored for a long time, and she decided to satiate its urges. Stepping forward, she looked him in the eyes for a moment, then lunged in for a passionate kiss. Her boyfriend seemed surprised for just a second, but went with it and put his arms around her. They stood there for a moment, expressing their feelings for each other in their kisses, until Marten reached behind her and closed the door.

Taking this as a sign to move things forward, Claire guided Marten into his room. Her head was spinning now, having realized what was about to happen, and she had to stop for a moment and steady herself.

“You ok?” Marten asked, but she just nodded her head and kissed him again. She knew she wanted this, and yet, fear was taking over her body. What if she wasn’t enough of a woman for him? What if she didn’t do a good job turning him on? Claire told herself it was too late for concerns, and forced herself to move ahead. She took Marten’s shirt off and undid his pants, but that only made her fears stronger. She’d have to take her own clothes off soon, and she didn’t know how Marten would react to that.

“W-wait, before we go any further…” Claire stammered. She stepped back and started to undress. This was it. The damnable moment when she’d be judged a man or a woman. She’d either be accepted as Marten’s girlfriend, or be cast away as some weird not-woman. The tension was killing her. She started to shake as she removed the last of her clothes. “W-well, this- this is me.” she said, bravely as possible.

Marten stared at her with an unreadable gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Horrible possibilities of rejection and disgust filled her head. She knew in her heart she was a woman, but this was the first time someone else had ever had to validate that womanhood. She had put all her hopes in Marten, and if he failed her now… she didn’t even want to think about it.

“You’re beautiful.” Marten said matter-of-factly.

Suddenly all the horrible thoughts in Claire’s head disappeared. In their place, the most beautiful relief she’d ever felt flowed through her. She’d been accepted! Sure, she’d learned to accept herself long ago, but now a man had judged her and found her womanhood valid! It shouldn’t have mattered what someone else thought of her body, and yet, that validation flowered into a beautiful feeling of gratitude toward Marten that she was dying to express.

Words couldn’t suffice, so Claire expressed her gratitude by hopping onto Marten and kissing him passionately. Each kiss felt like a confirmation of their heterosexual relationship; she was a woman, and he was her man. “I’m ready for you,” she said between kisses, and he nodded before sliding off his pants.

Claire knew that she wanted to be in control of this moment. Straddling Marten, she hesitated as fear crept into her mind again. She knew she was about to lose her virginity, but would she be doing it as a transgender woman, or a real one? Would her loss of virginity be the same as a real woman’s?

“We don’t have to do this. If you’re uncomfortable, I mean,” Marten assured her, but Claire shook her head. “I just- I need a moment to get my head together.” she told him. Come on, woman! Sit on that cock already! Hesitation was being overrun by carnal desire. Finally, her instincts were kicking back into gear. She was ready.

Lowering herself onto Marten, the most incredible wave of pleasure pulsed through her body. She’d put objects inside herself before, but this was alive and warm in a way that toys couldn’t emulate. It took her a moment to get used to the sensation and stop shaking from pleasure. Womanhood was a complex thing, she knew that, but surely this sort of sexual expression was a part of it. And she was finding that she loved this part.

After her body relaxed, Claire began to move up and down on Marten’s penis. It was so odd to her that, as a kid learning about sex, she’d dreaded having to be in Marten’s position. Even early-pubescence Claire had known that ‘being the man’ in bed was horrifying. By contrast, having sex in this way felt as natural as breathing. She liked being the woman and taking the man’s penis into herself! So many feminists would call that fetishistic, but she didn’t care. Right now, she was a woman experiencing a facet of womanhood.

Claire started to move faster, and Marten started to moan and call out her name. Now she had one last hurdle to jump; the orgasm. Marten hadn’t put on a condom, so he was probably going to finish inside her, which was a scary thought. What would it feel like? Would she feel like any other woman who’d been ejaculated inside? This time she knew that the best action was to take no action and let things happen as they would. Worrying would just ruin her mood.

Soon enough, Marten let out a loud moan and finished. Claire could feel his fluids release inside her. Suddenly she felt her entire body convulse in orgasm as well, spurred on by the bliss of taking Marten’s semen. Her thoughts became scrambled in the ecstasy, but she had moments of clarity where she thought of how beautiful this all was. She’d been validated by Marten, chosen to be his girlfriend and also his sexual partner, but she’d also realized how good it was to be assertive. Being confident had won her so much happiness tonight, and she wasn’t about to stop now.

Climbing off of Marten, Claire lay down beside him and got under the covers of his bed. He joined her, and soon they were relaxing in that post-coital snuggling she had always heard of. “That was wonderful,” she whispered. “Yeah,” Marten whispered back.

Claire had an idea then, something to tease him with. “Although, can we do one thing next time?” she asked. “Sure, what?” he asked back. She gave him a cute smile, the kind that girls gave their boyfriends when they wanted something naughty. “I wanna keep my glasses on,” she told him, a last act of taking control. “Kinky,” Marten joked before kissing her on the neck.

She giggled in reply and let him kiss her gently. Being a woman in control was awesome.


End file.
